


Realities Disappear

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval, Super Eruption
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no one that Helen loved more than her twin sister. The volcano didn't give a damn about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realities Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> For the square _Other parts played by the same actor_ for my GenPrompt_Bingo card.
> 
> Juliet Aubrey played Helen Cutter in _Primeval_ and Kate (No Last Name Given) in _Super Eruption_. I decided that they were twin sisters.

It all started with a volcano. It didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary at first, it really didn’t. It was an ordinary volcano, mostly dormant. It didn’t rumble, didn’t send up any warning puffs of smoke like volcanoes tended to do in movies.

It started with a volcano and that was when everything changed.

Helen wasn’t in the park when the volcano erupted, but there was someone more important who was there. There was someone in there that she needed to get out of harms’ way immediately – if not sooner.

She ignored the people telling her to stop and then she bypassed the barricade set up by the park service. They didn’t bother to chase her, knowing that her jeep could outdistance them in this terrain. She could go off of the road and up the sides of a mountain to avoid them.

That worked until she ran out of road and the side of the mountain was nothing but a sheer cliff face that the jeep would never be able to get up.

She grabbed the handhold radio from the passenger’s seat and then lifted the binoculars to her eyes to see if she could tell what was going on from her vantage point. She almost dropped them when she saw that a lava flow had started and her sister’s watchtower and scientific command center was in the path of that lava.

She remembered screaming for anyone to respond on the radio and she remembered hearing her sister screaming at her to get to safety.

"Kate!" She screamed into the radio again. "Kate!"

"Go, Helen! Charlie's been hurt and I can't leave him." Kate's voice came through the static of the handheld radio. "If you’re in the park, then you radio the chopper and get out of the park. Get as far away from here as you can. Helen, it's going to be even worse than we thought."

"I am not leaving without you! We do this together!" Helen snapped back. "Leaving you behind is not even an option and you know that."

"I'm not going to make it in time, Helen. You know that. Think as the scientist and not as my big sister."

"I can't stop being your sister, Kate! Your tower is right in the path of the lava flow damn it." Helen could hear the hint of pleading in her own voice as she held the binoculars to her face with one hand. "Katie, listen to me. Charlie is not your responsibility. You tried to warn him about all of this. You tried to get him to evacuate the park and he didn't. That is on his head and not yours." Helen bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when she saw the fire getting closer to where her sister was. "Kate! Kate, you have to get out of there now. You're running out of time!"

There was a long silence and then her sister's voice came over the radio. "I know."

Helen could feel her blood going cold when her twin's voice was sounding too calm. There was only one reason she could think of for her sister’s voice to suddenly go into her clinical and remote scientific tone. "Kate?" No. Oh god, no.

"I can't get out, Helen. I can't get the door open. It's stuck."

"A window, go out one of the windows." Helen commanded. “Those things are big enough. Just throw a chair through them and GET OUT!”

There was no response and then Helen heard the sounds of explosions coming through her radio. "Kate? KATE!"

Helen scrambled to the top of her jeep to look in the direction that her sister's lookout tower had been standing. In the place that she should have seen the bare outline of the building in the distance, she saw nothing but smoke and fire.

"Kate," her voice cracked. "KATE?! KATE!!" She ignored the tears that started sliding her face. "Kate, please answer me, damn it."

Helen dropped down to the ground and allowed herself to slide down against the jeep until she was propped up against it.

_Kate was gone._

The younger by five minutes, her twin had always been there. They had struggled through childhood together and they had fought to make their way in their scientific fields together. They had done almost everything together and it wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to keep working and battling and they were supposed to die on the same damn day. They had planned this since they were toddlers.

This was not in any of their plans. Her baby sister was not supposed to die in a volcano eruption that happened too soon. They had studied the geological signs together and they both were adept in geophysics. Nothing should have cause the damn thing to erupt this century.

But it _had_ erupted and it had taken her twin from her.

That wasn't entirely true, Helen realized as she got to her feet and stared in the direction that her sister's watchtower should have been standing. It hadn't just been the volcano that caused Kate's death. It was also the fault of that damn park ranger, Charlie. The man that had intrigued the softer part of Kate's heart even while he was making it hell on her to do her job.

First, he hadn't believed Kate when she said that something bad was coming. He had fought with her over any change she wanted to make or anything her machines had picked up about the blasted mountain and his precious fucking park. No matter what Kate tried to tell him -- and then what Helen tried to back her up on when she arrived -- Charlie was stubborn and obstinate.

And yet, even with all of that, Kate had stayed behind to try to help him get to safety when he was injured by something up in that watchtower. Kate had died trying to save the bastard that wouldn't take any of her warnings seriously.

"I'll make them pay, Katie," Helen said as she watched the fires burning the surrounding forest and the lava making its way down the mountain through her binoculars. "I'll make everyone like him pay for this."

She didn't care what she had to do or who she had to hurt, but she would make them all pay for what happened to her sister. If Charlie and the thrice-damned U.S. Geological Service people had only _listened_ to the warnings Kate tried to give them, none of this would have happened. Oh, the volcano still would have blown, but so many people wouldn't have died in the disaster.

Her _Kate_ wouldn't have just died.

If they had just listened to Kate and believed the science that she was showing them, this wouldn’t have become the tragedy that it was. Innocent lives had been lost because they thought they knew so much more than the person who was a specialist in the field of geophysics and volcanology. They decided that because they hadn’t seen any signs of an eruption, there wouldn’t have been an eruption.

They were wrong. They had been so wrong.

The only warnings this volcano had given them were the ones that Kate had tried to get them to pay attention to. The land spoke to her and she did her best to get someone else to realize that disaster was coming. When she heard what was going on, Helen had also tried to get them to listen to what her sister knew. Kate had been able to warn them because she had known what to look for. Those men didn’t know, and they wouldn’t listen to the two of them and because of that, Kate was dead. Kate was dead and they were the ones at fault. The so-called park rangers, their SGS and their useless Disaster Management Agency had all killed her twin sister.

They had killed her twin sister and somehow she was going to make them pay for that. She would figure out a way. She always did.


End file.
